Steve Rogers 1.0
Steven "Steve" G. Rogers (born July 4th, 1918'') is a District 9 Tribute who has only been in Arena 05 thus far. His journal is pursuitofcappiness. Aliases for Steve Rogers include '''Captain America'. History Born on the Lower East Side of Manhattan to Irish immigrants Sarah and Joseph Rogers, he grew up in (vague neighborhood in) Brooklyn; his father died of mustard gas poisoning before his birth during WWI and he spent his teenage years through the Great Depression, which was when his mother died. Sometime in his childhood or early adulthood, he became friends with James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. According to Bucky's actor, Sebastian Stan, the two had a mutual link from both being orphans, and they were like brothers to each other. Before World War II, Steve attended Auburndale Art School, probably to become a comic book artist like he does in the comics. But when America got involved in the war, all Steve wanted to do was enlist. He was rejected many times because of his frail stature and numerous medical issues, and he even lied on his forms so he could serve. At the Stark Expo (run by Howard Stark of Stark Industries, a leading company in the weapons industry) he tries to enlist again. He's overheard speaking about his unwavering decision to Bucky by a doctor named Abraham Erskine. Erskine likes the cut of Steve's jib and enlists him in a project known as the Super Soldier Project. The Super Soldier project is one where this magic serum-- which isn't magic, but I'm not going into that because it's ten headaches-- gets pumped into a subject, which makes the subject stronger, or rather, exaggerates the subject. For instance, The Nazi Johann Schmidt used it on himself, but he was evil so his skills and physicality changed to match (his head changed into a red skull and everything.) Steve gets to join the army, but he's kind of a runt so the others look down on him and some even bully him during training by making his obstacles worse. He also meets Peggy Carter, which is important. Steve displays his intelligence when he's asked to pluck a flag from the top of a pole and he takes out the bolt supporting the pole instead of climbing the pole (which everyone else does.) Later, Erskine tries to convince Steve's commanding officer, Colonel Chester Phillips, that Steve is the right man for the job, since they are hand-selecting a soldier to receive the serum. The Colonel throws a dummy grenade into training, and Steve runs over to block it with his body, yelling at everyone else to get back. Deciding he was perfect for the job, they take him to a secret base in Brooklyn and through a series of hilariously cheesy 40s technology effects, the experiment is a success and formerly-skinny Steve becomes extremely buff superhero-looking Steve. Before any celebrations can be done, a mole in their midst shoots out Erskine and grabs the last remaining vial of serum. Erskine makes Steve promise to be a good boy and then dies, which makes Steve extremely mad as he runs through the streets of Brooklyn barefoot chasing down the faux reporter. For some reason, the people at the base got him a new shirt but didn't think to bring him new shoes. Or maybe he put on his old shirt, because it didn't really fit him anyway. Whatever, he chases the guy down to a submarine, where the serum is destroyed (thereby making it impossible to create any more like Steve) and the mole commits suicide, but not before revealing that he works for HYDRA. HYDRA is an organization run by none other than Schmidt himself, and they do evil things like try to take over the world via a magic energy cube called the Tesseract, which is also important later. One of the senators, Brandt, decided that instead of going forth with having scientists prod at Steve to reconstruct Erskine's serum, they would instead repurpose Steve as Captain America. Captain America originally was just a stage name for a fake persona to sell war bonds; they made movies and comic books and everything. Going around on a tour involving chorus girls and silly music, he dressed in a terribad patriotic costume and delivered speeches to inspire the American public, while stage-punching some guys dressed up as Hitler (a reference to the comics, where he actually punches Hitler.) He gives the same speech to the army, and is really sad because none of them take him or his tights seriously. Peggy finds him drawing himself as a dancing monkey, and reveals that the audience who boo'ed him were the only returnees from the group that went after Schmidt, the 107th unit. Steve perks up at this because, well, that's Bucky's unit. He immediately goes to see Phillips to ask if he's knows if Bucky is dead, and when it's clear Bucky is not of the returning men, Peggy pulls a favor with Howard Stark and they fly Steve to HYDRA's base. While there, he frees about 150 of the captured men, including a tortured Bucky, and gets a quick look at the map of HYDRA stuff. Schmidt, meanwhile, has set the place to blow so after a brief meeting where Schmidt reveals he is Red Skull (which is just his villain name because he has a red skull for a head), Bucky and Steve barely make it out alive. Steve returns the troops to the American base, where he is cheered on as a hero. Then he puts the map together and Phillips asks him to return to destroy the HYDRA bases. Steve gathers together his men-- the Howling Commandos-- Barnes, Dugan, Jones, Morita, Dernier and Falsworth. Together, they destroy some factories. Howard Stark, meanwhile, has devised a couple new shields for Steve, since he's a weapons manufacturer and Steve has been fighting using a stage prop. He is drawn to one immediately, which turns out to be made of vibranium and is the only piece of vibranium on Earth. It is immensely strong and absorbs vibrations (they're so clever with names.) Peggy very heavily hints her interests towards Steve and later finds him kissing another woman; he is kissing her mainly because she kissed him first and she seems like a nice lady. When confronted, Steve accuses Peggy of messing around with Howard, because he misunderstood that when Howard asked Peggy to "fondue," he meant the food, and not something inappropriate. When asked what she thinks of the shield, Peggy shoots at Steve. Steve goes out on a mission with the Howlers, where they find a train and are told that HYDRA's lead scientist, Zola, is on it. After an obligatory train fight, Bucky falls to his death and Zola is captured. In exchange for the information on the hidden last base that isn't on the map, Zola is not killed. It turns out, like it turns out for most villains, that Schmidt is going to destroy the world!!! with missiles!! this was original in the 40s!! So Steve infiltrates the base with his team and follows Schmidt out to a plane. Peggy and Phillips drive by in a car to get Steve to the plane; he kisses Peggy and then he's off. More like she kissed him, but details... The missiles turn out to be in smaller planes which are conveniently labeled with the city they're headed for!! Convenient. Anyway, Schmidt gives Steve some spiel about the power of the gods and grasps onto the Tesseract, which is a great power source. Then it sends him into an alternate dimension because sometimes it's a portal, but Steve thinks he's dead. Because the plane is equipped with a bunch of missiles, Steve has to land it immediately so he crashes it into the ice so the missiles don't kill tons of people. The last person he talks to is Peggy through a radio, where they reschedule a date they've planned and Peggy is left listening to the static as the plane crashes. It is a sad scene. After the war is won, Howard finds the Tesseract and keeps looking for Steve. It is unclear what team uncovers Steve, but he wakes up in a room which looks like it's still the 40s (it is actually a facility of some organization named SHIELD.) Unfortunately, the radio turns on and plays a feed about a game-- it's from 1941 and Steve was buried in 1943. He actually attended that ball game, and so he is incredibly suspicious of where he is. He crashes out of the fake room they built and punches a bunch of agents out of the way, running past a Bank of America to find himself in the heart of Times Square. In case you are unfamiliar, Times Square in the 40s looked more like two movie theaters and some smaller shops. Steve is extremely confused and is told by Director Nick Fury of SHIELD that they tried to break it to him slowly that he's in the 21st century. He's asked if he's going to be alright and the last thing he says before credits roll is, "I had a date." An unknown amount of time passes, and this guy named Loki shows up at the SHIELD base because they have the Tesseract. Turns out the Tesseract comes from Loki's part of the universe, so he kind of wants to claim it in order to raze Earth (aka Midgard) using the force of some allied alien army called the Chitauri. But to get the Chitauri to come in, he needs to use the Tesseract. So once he steals it and brainwashes the scientist Selvig and SHIELD's Agent Clint Barton, he's off. Nick Fury has an idea in mind known as The Avengers Initiative, a group of superheroes collected together, which is kind of a "secret" right now. Fury tells Steve that his assignment is to retrieve the Tesseract because Steve's seen firsthand what it does, and they're joined by Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, who has close ties to Barton, Doctor Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk, who became The Hulk due to a failed remake of the Super Soldier Serum and is officially along to track gamma radiation, and Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, who is Howard's son and is only along as a consultant because he's kind of a loose cannon. They are later joined by Thor, god of thunder and Loki's older brother. Steve is overwhelmed by the new technology, and loses his bet to Fury that nothing new would surprise him. He also meets Agent Phil Coulson, who is a huge Captain America fanboy and asks Steve to sign his vintage trading cards. Vintage trading cards turn out to be an extremely important plot device. They track down Loki in Stuttgart, where he attempts to make people kneel to him and accept him as their ruler. Steve rushes in and he, Natasha and Tony take on Loki, eventually imprisoning him into a steel tank where it will come loose if he tries to break it and drop him to the ground from their aircraft, the Helicarrier. Anyway, Tony and Bruce are busy tracking down the Tesseract, and Steve confronts Tony when he tries to upset Bruce into becoming The Hulk (he transforms when he becomes angry, or too excited-- he's got a lid on it, sort of.) Tony says he is suspicious of Fury, and tries to hack into all the systems to find what is really going on. Steve, meanwhile, leaves. As soon as Tony is done hacking into the system to find that SHIELD is working on a bunch of weapons technology and Tony is part of this research, Steve comes in with a large gun as proof of the weapons technology. Tony is upset because after having dealt with weapons technology his whole life, he hung that towel up to work on energy instead, and "privatized world peace." He was also almost killed by his own tech and it's a long story and irrelevant. Steve, meanwhile, hates bullies and doesn't want to kill anyone. The team hasn't been getting along, so everyone argues with each other-- Tony and Steve about the weapons and who's the better man, Bruce because he knows they built Loki's cage for him if he Hulks out, Natasha because she's trying to calm the situation, and while Fury argues that Thor and Loki's presence is a threat and more importantly a red flag that Earth isn't ready for war with anything of their caliber, Thor shoots back that Loki would not be interested in the first place if not for their work on the Tesseract. That team breakup is cut short because Loki's men have come to save him, by blowing up parts of the ship. Bruce Hulks out and Thor tries to keep him at bay, Natasha knocks Clint out which saves him from his brainwashed state, and Tony and Steve attempt to get the destroyed engine up and running (since Clint hacked into the other engine before he was knocked out.) The Hulk is baited out of the Helicarrier and falls into what seems to be an abandoned factory, and Thor is tricked by Loki during the hacked malfunction of the ship, ends up in the steel cage, and is sent to the ground by his little brother. Loki also kills Phil Coulson and then leaves. :( Having lost Thor and Bruce, the team meets and Fury reveals that the board above him is interested in weapons but he is interested in fighting the new threats with the plan called the Avengers Initiative, whereupon superheroes can be called forth to battle the incoming armies. He throws bloodied Captain America trading cards on the table, stating that they were in Coulson's jacket and he died with the belief that heroes exist. They are an important catalyst in getting the team to agree to work together. Tony notes that they all played into Loki's plan, that Loki knew that he couldn't take them all down as a team, and struck them where it hurt the most. With that, he figured out (since he has the biggest ego) that the focal point of Loki's portal to bring in the Chitauri army is from Stark Tower, Tony's new ugly building in New York. They fly to Stark Tower to find that Selvig is going to unleash the Chitauri upon New York and it's too late to stop the portal, which is going to be open for a long time because Clint stole some iridium which will stabilize the portal. Awesome. The Avengers assemble, and work to evacuate New York (because in New York everyone in the middle of a giant alien war stays in their office buildings-- that's not a joke, that would actually happen like it did in the movie.) They all have a really epic end battle. Steve saves a bank full of people from some of the Chitauri and gives everyone teamwork speeches, Thor makes the Chrysler Building into a lightning rod, Hulk smashes Loki into one of Tony's rooms, and Natasha finds an unbrainwashed Selvig who states that he built a convenient switch into Loki's staff to turn the portal off. Unfortunately, Tony's gotten a message that Fury's superiors are sending a missile to blow up the entirety of Manhattan, so Tony finds it and flies it into the portal, just before it explodes. Apparently when the mothership dies, everyone on the ground dies too, which is extremely convenient as well. Natasha is forced to close the portal before the explosion reaches New York, and at the last second Tony falls out of the sky. Hulk breaks his fall, and Tony wakes up, much to everyone's delight. And thusly, they become a team. The movie pans out of Stark Tower, where the only letter left is "A," foreshadowing that it will become "Avengers Tower" (they also briefly show blueprints where all the Avengers get their own room!! Tony pulls up Steve's and you get a glimpse of a training room, which is totally awesome but I'm just rambling now.) Then the Avengers go work out their battle wear by getting some shawarma (don't try this at home since the shawarma around Grand Central is awful. I hear it's better in Hollywood, which is coincidentally where the actual scene in the film was filmed.) And then they go their separate ways, which involves Steve driving away on a motorbike despite the fact that if he had a license, it'd have expired like 60 years ago. Presentation Appearance (I've been given permission for Steve to keep his Captain America body as long as his powers don't come with it.) Steve is 6' 0.5", with blond hair and blue eyes. He has a strong jaw but his appearance is overall a little soft and approachable. He is much "greener" looking than some of his comic-book counterparts. He has a fair but healthy complexion, and has an impressive build. He has wide shoulders, big arms, and a classic V body shape. If he is for any reason reverted back to his original body, he will be 5' 3", extremely scrawny and frail. He will also be suffering from asthma, rheumatic fever, scarlet fever, sinusitis, chronic or frequent colds, high blood pressure, pounding or palpitation in heart, easy fatigability (I don't think this is a word but it's canon...), heart trouble, and nervous trouble, as well as susceptibility to diabetes and tuberculosis. Personality The impression that most people get from Steve is that he is a kind, compassionate and friendly man who is strong and brave. Actually, they wrote a song about him for propaganda purposes in the Captain America movie, detailing how he was going to lead the troops into victory in World War II and that Hitler was scared of him. A good word to describe how he'd present himself is wholesome. He's very quintessentially classic all-American. He is clean-cut, earnest, trustworthy, and holds slightly rose-tinted romantic ideals about America in general. He is old-fashioned, hard-working, and is generally considered by his canon's public as "perfect", as a role model and as a hero. Professionally, Captain America is his public persona, so he represents patriotism, military service, kissing babies, valor, determination, etcetera. Personally, Steve Rogers is genuinely the real deal. That's actually how he was chosen to become Captain America-- he proved that he was unafraid to put his life on the line for what was important, that he wasn't in the war for the glory, and that he wasn't into browbeating. When asked if he wanted to kill nazis, he responded that he didn't like bullies and didn't care where they were from. He is very tolerant and generally very respectful to others. Aside from this, he's been in a war so he is able to keep calm in a situation. Known as the man with a plan, he likes to think things through rationally. However, he's also very quick and very smart; he's a master tactician and demonstrates leadership and command throughout both movies that he's been in. He is both resourceful and observant, once having made a shield out of a torn-off taxi door and once having recreated points on a map after a brief glance. He is an optimist and he does have a sense of humor (although it is mostly lost in The Avengers for personal reasons), makes friends easily and works best on a team. He will make alliances and he will not attack anyone unprovoked. In fact, he will avoid having to attack or defend himself at all costs, and prefers peaceable discussion, despite being both a soldier and a superhero. Steve is extremely loyal and wishes others well. Steve is also a very responsible person and is a man of action. He doesn't like to sit back and be passive (unless it's his personal life, because apparently then he likes to be shy instead.) On the flipside, Steve can also be extremely stubborn. When he's met with opposition, he takes it head-on. Although he is very polite, he sees things a way that he considers "right" and then he does down with the ship in order to accomplish the right thing. He doesn't back away from a fight because he's outnumbered or because he's weaker; he doesn't show signs of regret or weakness when he's losing. He carries orders but he's not afraid to bend the rules either, to follow his moral code. Sometimes, Steve can be really stupid about the relationships that surround him. Partially because he had a lot of insecurities being smaller, he is extremely dense about Peggy liking him and she basically has to spell it out very clearly for him, using his own words, that she would enjoy setting up a date with him. He has a bit of difficulty in understanding others, such as Peggy, Howard, and Tony. He can actually be kind of a douchebag when he's angry and emotional. He isn't afraid to sling insults around, fight a little dirty, and generally voice his dislike or disapproval of something (or someone...) He can be kind of a derp when facing technology or pop culture ("I actually understood that reference!", "It seems to be running on some form of... electricity!") but he says things with conviction and he tries his damned hardest. Additionally, Steve can be extremely sorrowful. His personality took a marked change for the serious between Captain America and the Avengers, because he was asleep for 70 years and most of his friends are dead. He starts off the Avengers being somber, angry, and hurt. (Possibly) Partially because Tony is very unlike his father Howard, Steve is upset with him. He has a lot of personal issues to work through still. In the Arena Arena 05 ...Yo so far all he's done is refuse to kill Eponine. In the Capitol Steve didn't really get a chance to do much yet oops! Trivia His token are his dog tags. According to his dog tags, he is protestant and type O blood. My guess is O+. Illnesses that Steve used to have include asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, sinusitis, chronic or frequent colds, high blood pressure, palpitation or pounding in heart, easy fatiguability, heart trouble, nervous trouble, and contact with a parent who had tuberculosis, as well as family history of diabetes. His favorite sport is baseball, and he supports the Brooklyn Dodgers. His favorite food is apple pie, and he also really likes burgers. He has a habit of calling people "son," "sir," and "ma'am." Miscellaneous Steve is a cancer and a horse . Links : Journal : HMD : CR Chart : Permissions (general) : Permissions (game-specific) : Stats